The one thing I asked you not to do
by Gravityfan16
Summary: What happens when Dipper raised those zombies that first summer, but they weren't stopped. Rated M for possible language and DEFINITE gore. First story so please be nice. There will be more chapters.
1. Day 1

It was an average night in Gravity Falls. As average as you could get. Except for two things, Stan was throwing a party, and the zombie apocalypse was at the Mystery Shacks doorstep. They already infected Soos, and had chased Dipper, Mabel, and Stan up into the attic.

"Dipper, can't you find a way to stop this in your Journal" asked Mabel. Dipper franticly searched his coat pockets for his trusty Journal 3, but only found a big hole where a zombie teared through his vest.

"Mabel, I think I lost it." He gave her & Stan a terrified look as if it was all over.

"Don't worry kid, we'll find a way out." Stan said between punching zombies between the door and the room.

"Wait a second, I've got the perfect Idea." Said Mabel triumphantly. She ran to her bed and pulled out something from under it. She crawled out from under it and did a spin to show off her…

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" She yelled. Mabel shot through her and Dippers bedroom window and hooked it around a tree. Dipper then grabbed hold of Mabel. Stan was able to lock the door shut and hold on to the grappling hooks wire.

"Uh…Is this safe?" asked a frightened Stan.

"I'm 90% sure." Said Mabel as she retracted the wire sending them all through the air. The only problem was that the wire couldn't hold all their weight. The wire snapped half way though the flight and landed them on top of a zombie, crushing his skull. The twins got up quickly, Stan however had some trouble getting to his feet.

"Darn these old man legs" He said shaking his fist. He was able to get up just in time as a horde was swarming in on them. Stan used his brass knuckles to break a few zombie's jaws. Dipper found a big stick on the ground and started whacking zombies. Mabel was throwing stones at a very tall and skinny zombie till it fell over. That was, until the horde surrounded them, and they were outnumbered.

"Come here kids" Stan said, soft and slowly. They all grouped up waiting for the inevitable to happen. Fearful that this was there end. Until they heard a loud horn. Then a large brown truck barreled through at least 3 dozen zombies. It stopped in front of the gang as a car door opened. A red headed teen could be seen driving the car wearing a green, plaid shirt.

"Get in" she demanded. Dipper and Mabel climbed over the seat and got into the back. Mabel at the far end, Dipper in the middle, and Tambry on his right, looking freaked out and trying to work with her blatantly broken phone. Stan hopped in and shut the door on a zombie's head, who was trying to get in. Wendy turned on the windshield wipers to remove the blood and brain from the truck that belonged to Soos. She then switched gears into reverse and peeled out over a few more of the undead. The guts and blood splattered all over the car side and back. Dipper and Mabel shut their eyes so they wouldn't have to see any more of this nightmare. Little did they know; the Nightmare had just begun. Wendy got the truck out of the woods and onto the infested streets of Gravity falls. They could see lazy Susan fending off zombies with a broom. They wanted to stop and help her, but there was nothing they could do.

"What happens now" asked Mabel.

Wendy replied "We get as far away from here as possible." She narrowed her eyes to keep focus on the road. As they drove off one thought kept entering Dippers mind. If this was the last time he would ever see Gravity Falls.


	2. Older

Warning: My writing may get WEIRD.

Dipper's POV

So, two year has passed since the incident begun. All 50 states have been infected by the plague and so has Mexico and parts of Canada. Rumor has it that Portugal carried the disease now. I was 14 now, although I was already a man. I'm much taller now, and much wiser. I was sitting in our survivor camp located just outside San Francisco with my sister. She was finally shorter than me; and by a whole inch no less. She had a little bit of muscle now because she insisted on using a samurai sword we found on a raid 8 months ago. That's just my sister, goofy as ever (although I wish she was more serious.) Her features started to show off her body more, and some survivors around the camp were noticing her curves. Although, none of them are trying anything because they know I could and would cave their skulls in. I gave one of them a dirty stare as he rubbernecked Mabel pretending to check food rations.

"Dipper" she began angrily. "Why do you have to do this with every guy." Giving me an annoyed look.

"I just don't trust them. Their basically strangers" I said.

"We've been here for 451 days. So no, they're not strangers; and yes, I've been counting the days." She finished looking very focused on her sword cleaning. Myself was reading a book about hunting and fishing.

"Hey dorks, let's get moving. We're going to search the city for supplies." Said the familiar red head.

"Isn't it a little late, its nearly noon" I said.

Wendy stated "What are you gonna do. Were low on food. I sent Charles to check but he said a jerk scared him away."

Now I felt a little bad. Wendy left so we could get ready. Mabel hoped into the bathroom. I changed into a clean white shirt and threw on my favorite dark royal blue hoodie. I then put on some breathable water proof, black pants, and my red and white sneakers. Then popped on my pine tree hat. Mabel then walked out of the bathroom wearing some acid washed jeans and violet running shoes with pink laces. She had a loose black shirt and a grey jacket. She made sure to wear a loose shirt so she wouldn't show off her cleavage to strangers. Dipper had to kill the 2 men who almost raped her that day 3 months ago. She had on a pink hat with a glittery black skull on the front of it. I grabbed my Jericho 941 and put it on my brown gun belt, grabbed an extra magazine, a pocket knife, and an emergency flare gun. Mabel followed by wrapping her sword around her back and her small 38 revolver around her black belt. She then put the stun gun and pepper spray I made her carry in here jacket pockets. We walked out to see Wendy wearing a white under shirt behind her buttoned up flannel and blue jeans. She had high black boots and instead of her hat, she was wearing a candy apple red headband. She was holding an Ak-47 with a custom skull pattern butt. We started leaving the building. It was an old warehouse. I walked by the infirmary and saw Grunkle Stan lying in bed eating some pudding for lunch. This whole thing has really weakened him he couldn't even leave the room. Charles followed them. He wore a brown cowboy jacket, black jeans, and all white boots. He was overly muscular with a strong chin and straight orange hair. He had a pack of smokes in his left breast pocket and a 20-Guage pump shotgun. They opened the doors and walked to the 10 ft. high gate.

"Open it." said Wendy. They all hopped into Soo's truck, which was now painted black for camo. It got a lot of work done on it from old steel they found in the warehouse. Wendy drove with Charles in the front. I sat behind Wendy and Mabel sat behind Charles. As they drove off the gate shut behind them. I got Deja vu from the first night I caused this. And one thought entered my head,

"Would I ever see Gravity Falls again?"


	3. Later

Mabel's Pov:

We sat in the back of the truck heading for the city. It was kinds funny, Dipper sat behind Wendy and I sat behind Charles who were both liked. Although Dipper didn't know that me and him have been in a relationship for 9 months. That's why he was staring at me earlier. We were about 2 miles from the city by now. The traffic was now backing up. So much that all roads were blocked up.

"We have to walk, no way we can drive through here." stated Wendy. We all grabbed our supplies and started walking.

"I think we should check for supplies in the cars. Gas, ammo, medicine. Nothing is worthless." Said Charles.

I chimed in "Great idea." The light blush on my face made Dipper suspicious.

"Mabel are you ok?" He asked.

"Huh", noticing he saw my blush "Oh yeah, its, uh, just the sun… Just a tad hot."

"But it's 68 degrees" He saw noticing a thermometer.

"Well then we better get moving before it gets hot." I said skipping away. We checked cars for an hour before reaching SanFran. We got about 3½ gallons of gas, a grenade, and a few rounds for Dippers gun. We walked until it was 2:45. We got into the middle of the city and noticed very little zombies. The only ones we did see had bullet hole wounds and arrow bolts in their skulls.

"Hey guys," I asked fearfully. "Why are all these zombies already dead."

That's when we heard it coming. It sounded like two Boeing planes having an arm wrestling match. That's when we surrounded on the streets by 5 or 6 trucks and vans. All painted the same way. Green with a blue fire decal. Out came 10 men wearing jackets, leather boots, and carrying different types of weapons from machine guns to lead pipes, even one person wearing a hoodie with a skull on it was carrying a flame thrower. Then one man walked in front of them and got close to me and Dipper. He was very tan, had a large mustache and beard, and spoke with a thick accent through his thin lips. His brown eyes glared at the group. He was wearing a black T-shirt with skulls on it. His blue shorts ended where his knee-high socks started, and his tennis shoes were old and beaten.

"Well hello children, my name is Fernando." He spoke. "We will take the liberty of removing any valuable items off your person, yes?"

Wendy spoke up with zero fear in her voice. "No, I'm afraid you won't, and if you take another step towards us I'll be sure to shoot your stach' onto the back of your skull." By this point everyone had a gun pointed at one another. We were out gunned, out matched, and surrounded.

"Please madam, you seem to be the group's leader. Every group **needs** a strong leader. If you give me your weapons and valuables, I'll be sure to make your deaths less painful. Otherwise I will let Miranda here set you "a lit" as they say."

Now we could see the person behind the skull hoodie was a girl. And through her body language she looked pissed off. I was sweating. What could be done, I had a small gun while the man 20 feet away from me and my friends had a F2000 assault rifle. I was mortified.

"You have 5 seconds to reply." Fernando said. "5…..4….3…" Wendy was sweating now. She knew the ramifications of saying no. It would be her and her loved ones lives. "2..1."

And before anything else could be done, a loud echo of sound could be heard through the air, but only for a split second, because the sound of Miranda's body turning into a burnt cherry pudding explosion was much louder. The last thing I remember before blacking out was seeing my rother laying on the ground, bloody and bruised.


	4. Great Shot

EXTRA GORE WARNING

Dipper POV:

I woke up with a splitting headache. The only thought in my head besides intense pain was why the sky was so red. Then I realized the red was coming from me. My entire right eye was covered in blood, and my left eye was only a sea of darkness. I wiped my face but I still couldn't see straight. I leaned up and looked forward, all that was there was a smoldering pile of burnt flesh. Boiled skin and crispy organs laid the now even darker pavement. (Sorry, I got dark 😝) I looked over to see Mabel on the ground. She was facing away from me; her grey jacket was torn to shreds. I looked up just in time to see a tan man with a full beard carrying a lead pipe. I tried to move, but I couldn't think straight. Luckily the back of his skull came out his nose as a bullet ripped right through him. His corpse feel on top of me. I tried to push him off, but with little prevail. Just then a tall figure reached out to me. All I could see behind the shadowy person was a blinding light. I reached up towards the trusting figure and before too long I recognized the red-haired girl saving my life. I looked down and saw my Jericho 941 on the ground. I picked it up, still blurry and disoriented, and aimed at a man with a shotgun. I fired a shot at him but missed far left. He aimed at me, but he got shot in the nose instead. I noticed that Charles grabbed Mabel's 38 and saved me. I was about to run over to him for cover fire, but that was before a bullet ripped through his mid chest. He started to bleed on the floor.

"NOOOO!" I heard a loud pitched scream from behind. Mabel grabbed an AK-47 she found from the gang and mowed down Charles' murdered. I noticed that a tall, dark man aimed at her. I rushed over to my sister just in time to tackle her and dodge the shot, unfortunately the bullet grazed my left shoulder. I winced in the pain and blood started to pour out. I laid on top of Mabel and told her to stay down, although she seemed too upset to listen. I observed the scene from behind one of their parked cars. There were six men left, four armed with guns and the other two hiding. I grabbed the stun gun from her jacket and quickly shot one man in the stomach, luckily hitting him besides the fact that my aiming seemed to be off. Wendy took the opportunity and put him down. I looked over the corpse of a goon and grabbed ammo and shotgun. I aimed and shot at two guys behind the armored vehicle. I was able to kill one of theme while the other one hoped in his car and took off. Wendy was pinned down when another shot from out of nowhere hit two guys in the backs, freeing Wendy. With 2 men left I gave Wendy the signal to open fire. She distracted the two by shooting at them, and before I could take a shot I realized that that the shotgun only had one shot in it. And even worse, I picked up the wrong type of ammo for it. I peeked back at Mabel who was sobbing; after a minute of trying to snap her out of it I could tell that she wasn't going to budge. I wrapped my arm around her back and unhooked the sword from her belt. I realized that if I was gonna end this, I needed to go _Pulp Fiction_ on their asses. I moved in from behind. The first guy was a short man with no hair on his head or face. If he wasn't bald I would have assumed that he was a kid. I snuck up on him just in time, because he turned around just to see me cut a big downward slash across his chest. I rushed his slightly taller friend, who was able to counter my attack and somehow managed to flip the sword on me. I held the handle as did he. He wrapped his fingers around the duller end of the sword as I got the less than favorable position of getting the sharp end digging into my palm. Now blood was rushing from my hand as I felt the steel run deep. Wendy couldn't get a clear shot between our struggle so she decided to run up and stop the struggle. But before she got close to us, a shot was fired and the man's trachea was penetrated by a bullet. I looked over and saw a blurry image of what seemed to be an exhausted Mabel. Both emotionally and physically, and who could blame her we all were. I was going to thank her for the shot but instead she looked at me with a face of horror and shock, as if I was some sort of monster. Even more tears now filled her eyes.

"Mabel, what's, w-what's wrong?" I said, hesitant of the answer. I looked towards Wendy who gave me a saddened look as well. She then found a broken piece of glass on the floor and handed it to me. What I saw in my reflection even made me jump back in surprise. The reason my vision was blurry, why my aim was way off, the reason my eye was dark, was because it was no longer there. Instead of a left eye, I was left with a bloody hole. It must have gotten blow off in the explosion. It took me a few minutes to process this, just standing there silent until a voice popped up. A voice that was mysterious, yet oddly familiar.

"So, you somehow managed to make it this far. Glad to hear that zombies aren't attracted to goofy pre-teens."

We looked around for the feminine voice but saw no one. Until a figure in all black dropped from a building in front of us. She was wearing a long black coat and a gray undershirt. A hood was over her face but you could almost make out a pair of blue eyes and a lock of blonde hair.

"Oh, wait a second your older than 13 now right, guess your technically teenagers." Her voice was almost snooty and stuck-up. Scratch that, it was very snooty and very stuck-up. I almost couldn't believe my eyes when she revealed her face. It was no other than walking one-dimensional bleach blond valley girl stereotype herself, Pacifica Northwest.

"Pacifica?" I asked "Ho-how are you here?"

"My parents had a secret Wearhouse near the city, some survival training and a in the process of a crap ton of puberty here I am. Oh, and I-I'm really sorry about, you know, the-the eye thing." She only sounded half serious about my eye, which is far better that her complete lack of regard.

"Here, I found this on an old loser about a month ago." She explained while handing a silver eyebath with a black skull logo on it.

"Just don't expect anything nice from me again." She said with a pout.

"Where are you heading now?" I said putting on the patch knowing I needed medical treatment.

"None of your business Pines" She said looking angry yet secretive. Like she was too upset to say.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Askes Wendy. "Girl to girl, I've looked like you right now, you feeling okay." Hesitantly she spoke up "Actually to be honest," she said with a mortifyingly sad voice "I have nowhere to go, I lost contact with my parents 3 months ago on a recon mission."

"Well," spoke Mabel for the first time in a few minutes "We still have some room left in our hide out if you want." She was always a nice person, even to someone like Pacifica. Pacifica just stood there grabbing her arm shyly, and slowly nodded with some tears starting to form in her eyes. She began walking with us back to the hide out. In all the haze, I never got a good look at her until now. Her hair was still as blonde as ever, but in a shorter shoulder length cut, she wore a black t-style crop top which only covered her breast and most of her belly, with a fur coat over it. Her blue jeans were cut at the knees, although it seemed that it was not done on purpose. Her brown boats came up to her calf, and over her back was a savage 223 sniper rifle in all black. Still seemed too big for any of us, except Wendy. Her face was lightly freckled and her ocean blue eyes lit up in the sunlight. Wait a second, did I have a crush on her? I'd need to come back to that later. For now, I had to focus on how we had lost supplies, one of our friends, and gained a new survivor. Only one question remained, would any of us see gravity falls again?

Got tired near end so slightly sloppy. Send messages and ideas.


End file.
